


Colorful Skies

by myouimo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimo/pseuds/myouimo
Summary: Set in a world where you see color until your soulmate dies, then everything is black and white, you never know what could happen. Two parts, Taekook & Seulrene,





	1. Serendipity - Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook didn't really care about finding his soulmate before, but now it's troubling him, as he thinks it might be his best friend, Jimin. But you can never be so sure.

Jungkook always acted like he didn't care about the whole soulmate thing. "I'll find the right girl someday." He would always shrug. But in reality, he was scared. He was terrified. What if his partner died and he could still see color? That thought kept him up at night. And so did another thought.

What if it weren't a girl?

This question came to him after getting close to his current friend group, especially Jimin. Jungkook felt something whenever he talked to Jimin, but he just ignored it and figured it was just because he liked being his friend so much and nothing more.

Jungkook and Jimin soon became best friends. It was such a natural friendship, they told each other everything and anything at any place and any time.

One day, they were casually tell each other childhood stories when Yoongi came into the room. "I'm gonna need your guys' help when Namjoon and Taehyung get here." he said.

"What's going on?" Jimin asked.

"They've been getting into so much trouble lately and I feel like we need to talk to them before it's too late. Get them on track you know?" Yoongi explained. Jimin and Jungkook followed Yoongi out of the room just as Namjoon and Taehyung came in, laughing so hard they could barely stand.

"You saw his face too?" Taehyung said after his laughter had died down. Namjoon nodded and wiped his eyes. He looked up and spotted Yoongi, then soon enough saw the other boys in the room with serious looks on their faces.

"Did I miss something?" Namjoon asked.

"We need to talk with you two." Yoongi said.

"About..?" Taehyung questioned.

"You guys have been getting into too much trouble with your whole graffiti thing. We're worried about you. Maybe we can help you guys get back on the right track before things get worse." Yoongi said.

"It's only spraypaint, it's not like we're robbing people and breaking things." Taehyung protested.

"It's still a crime, Tae, and it could get worse."

"How do you know?! You're not me, you don't know what I'm gonna do." Taehyung was getting frustrated. He looked at Namjoon for help.

"Maybe he's right. We have a chance to lead a good life, let's not waste it." Namjoon said quietly.

"I thought someone finally understood me. I guess I was wrong." Taehyung shook his head and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Hey, Taehyung, is everything okay?" Seokjin finally spoke up.

"No. No, no no. My dad has been drinking more and....my sister, oh god my sister." He rushed to the door with tears rushing down his cheeks like a thin river.

"Please don't talk to me again. Anyone." Taehyung said without looking back.

"Taehyung wait!" Jungkook called after him.

But the door had already slammed shut and Taehyung was gone.  
\---

A few days passed, and the boys were worried about Taehyung but felt hopeless. The ones that tried to contact him never could get a reply, and some didn't try to because they felt Taehyung would only be upset to hear from them.

Just as Jungkook's head hit his pillow that night, his phone started to ring. 'Who's calling me at this hour?' he thought to himself and groaned. He rolled over and squinted at his phone screen to see it was Taehyung.

This made him sit straight up. "Taehyung? Hello?" he spoke frantically.

"Jungkook...Jungkook I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Tae, where are you? I'll come get you."

"Tell the others I'm sorry for what I said that day, and they were right." Jungkook hurriedly put his shoes on and slipped on his jacket and was out the door.

"Tae please just keep talking to me, I'm going to come get you okay?" Jungkook was hurriedly running in the streets of Seoul at night.

"Are you still there? Taehyung?" But he had hung up. "Damn it!" Jungkook wanted to scream but it only came out a whisper.

He continued to run through the night, and he wouldn't stop until he found Taehyung safe and alive. He wouldn't sleep if he still hadn't found him.

Jungkook ran for hours and hours, all around the city, looking in every corner, even by his house, and still couldn't get a sign of Taehyung.

He finally stopped for a minute to catch his breath, leaning against a brick wall of some shop. He glanced up for a second and swear he saw the familiar grey jacket Taehyung always wore. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm seeing things.'

But he looked up again and it was still there. He was there. Taehyung was there.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook yelled from across the street. Taehyung looked at him and gave him a small smile and wave. Jungkook sighed of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if anything had happened to Taehyung.

"Come with me! We can go back to my house and I'll make you a bed and something to eat." Jungkook called. Taehyung only smiled again, but this time it looked slightly sad. Jungkook tilted his head.

Taehyung was going to cross the street, he had many chances to when there's no cars, why didn't he take them? Jungkook was beyond confused. But he stood there and waited for his friend to meet him.

Taehyung looked both ways, gave one last smile to Jungkook, and took a step into the street.

Right as a car was coming.

Jungkook cried out and ran to Taehyung, who lay in the street a bloody mess.

"Tae...Taehyung no, please, please stay with me. Someone call an ambulance!" Jungkook cried.

Taehyung was still barely breathing, and he stuck a hand out to Jungkook. He said something to him, but Jungkook didn't quite hear him. He thought it sounded like "I love you" but Jungkook highly doubted it.

Well, he doubted it until his world went black and white.


	2. Lucky Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a false partner, Seulgi doesn't seem to be in a hurry for a new one. That is, until she sees the pretty girl while shopping on Christmas Eve.

Seulgi wasn't surprised when she could still see color after her boyfriend died in a car accident.

She always felt he didn't truly love her, or that he wasn't right for her. But she didn't let it get to her.

His family and friends told her how sorry they were about the loss of him, and the loss of color so quickly. She didn't tell anyone the truth, so she just went along with it.

Seulgi didn't seem to feel to sad about his death either, and she hated herself for that. Someone she spent a lot of time with and cared about had tragically left the world, yet she felt nothing at all.

It didn't take her very long to move on with her life. She hated herself for that too. 'Am I becoming a cruel person? Who am I anymore?' Seulgi would ask herself.

Only two people knew that she was still able to see color, her close friends, Seungwan and Miyoung.

It was Christmas Eve a few years later, and the trio were out doing some last minute shopping. They had stopped to get something to eat when the subject of Seulgi's love life came up.

"So..anyone special lately?" Seungwan asked. Seulgi shook her head and took a sip of her drink, trying to avoid the topic.

"Are you ever gonna get back out there? I'm sure someone's looking for you." Miyoung chimed in.

"I'm not in a big hurry, and I'm sure they'll find me someday. I'm still young too." Seulgi shrugged.

"Come on Seul, the sooner you find them the better!" Seungwan persuaded.

"I thought I did find someone, and then they died and I can still see color perfectly. I can't let that happen again." Seulgi was getting bitter, and her friends could tell.

"Seulgi, we're only trying t-" Miyoung started.

"I'm fine okay! I've made it a few years without anyone and I damn sure can make the rest of my life without anyone too!" Seulgi got up from her seat and hurriedly walked off. She didn't know where she was going, the shopping complex was huge and there were crowds everywhere you turned.

Seulgi eventually found herself at the entrance after a lot walking and pushing through crowds.

Seulgi then realized that she probably wouldn't reunite with her friends for some time, considering how busy the place was. She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, head in her hands. She didn't know she was crying until she felt her sweater sleeves getting wet. 

"Hey there miss, are you okay?" An unfamiliar yet somehow warm voice asked. Seulgi lifted her head up to see a pretty petite girl sitting besides her. She was blown away by her. The girl had long, shining, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Everything about her seemed elegant but soft. Seulgi had this feeling inside of her that kind of scared her, but she felt it was good.

"U-um yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Seulgi was having trouble forming words. 

"Good! I just wanted to make sure. I saw you from my stand over there," the girl said, motioning to a table with what looked like cups sitting on it. "and just wanted to make sure you were good. Would you like some hot chocolate?" The girl asked Seulgi with an even prettier smile.

"Sure! Thank you very much, you're so kind. What's your name by the way?" Seulgi asked, and stood up to follow the girl to the table.

"Oh, sorry, I never told you my name. It's Joohyun." 

"Joohyun." Seulgi murmured. "That's a pretty name, mine's Seulgi."

"Seulgi, it's very nice to meet you." Joohyun said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. The two then stood there for a few seconds of silence.

"So uh, Joohyun I was wondering if...maybe you'd um..like to go have lunch with me tomorrow?" Seulgi asked, grasping her cup tightly out of nerves.

"I'd love to! Do you want my phone number?" Joohyun smiled again, making Seulgi's heart beat faster. Seulgi nodded quickly and the two exchanged numbers.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I should go find my friends." Seulgi said. 

"I look forward to it! Goodbye Seulgi, and Merry Christmas!" Joohyun waved and smiled after her.

"Merry Christmas!" Seulgi waved and smiled back.

When she turned around, Seulgi saw Seungwan and Miyoung cheering from the shop window. 

\---

And ever since that Christmas Eve, Seulgi and Joohyun spent nearly every day with each other. Including that Christmas Day too. They were both happily in love with each other since then, but Seulgi was always secretly nervous. She was worried that Joohyun would end up just like that boyfriend she had. She worried that Joohyun wasn't truly her soulmate, no matter how happy and loved Joohyun made her feel. Eventually, the worry did fade away because of those feelings.

But Seulgi and Joohyun grew old together and made plenty of happy memories. When Joohyun fell sick, that worry feeling Seulgi had thought she left behind so long ago rushed back to her. She tried to ignore it, and gave Joohyun love until her last moments. Seulgi even closed her eyes when she heard the heart monitor slow down and then stop. She felt hot tears rush down her face, and when she finally opened her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw everything was black and white.


End file.
